


No Room For Romance

by parkyparks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, Gyro seems like an asshole but isn't, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Lil bulb - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing, breif mention of Mark Beaks, fenton is bi but uses gay as an umbrella term, gyro is gay gay, spencer is a bird, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: Gyro and Fenton go to a party for work.Fenton runs into an old friend.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 70





	No Room For Romance

There's no room for romance tonight. That's what Gyro told himself as he walked down a long hallway next to Fenton. Every so often their feathers would brush and send tingles down Gyro's spine. They were there for business.  
Fenton smiles brightly as he and Gyro entered the room.  
"Woah" he heard Gyro mumble.  
"It's even better than I could've imagined"  
"It's certainly something. What do we do now?"  
"Uh, mingle I guess?"  
Fenton and Gyro were surrounded by the best minds in the city. Scrooge had gotten them an invite to this fancy party so Gyro and his team could meet potential businesses partners. They didn't even know who was hosting it.  
Fenton looked around for someone to start a conversation with.  
"Fenton?"  
"Yeah?" He turned around and gasped.  
"Spencer!"  
"Fenton! It is you! Oh man, I'm so glad to see you."  
Gyro watched awkwardly as a sandpiper with long hair and soft brown eyes hugged Fenton tightly. He felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted Fenton to hug him, but he quickly attempted to block those thoughts out. No room for romance tonight.  
"Man I haven't seen you since graduation!"  
"I know, I know, it's been much too long. I've missed you so much!" Fenton exclaimed, hugging his friend again.  
"I missed you too"  
"Oh! Spencer, this is Doctor Gyro Gearloose, my coworker."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid" Spencer said, offering his hand to Gyro  
"Yes." Gyro said, not taking his hand.  
Fenton laughed, obviously uncomfortable.  
"So where are you working now?" He asked Spencer, attempting to ignore his coworker's rudeness.  
"Oh, I work for this tech company! It's super big, you definitely know it, Waddle?"  
"You work for Waddle?" Gyro and Fenton exclaimed at the same time. Gyro glared at Spencer. This kid was clearly no good.  
"Yeah." Spencer laughed awkwardly.  
"That's, nice" Fenton said.  
"Did you just, miss the entire Waddle Duck fiasco?" Gyro exclaimed.  
"Well no, but it wasn't my department or anything so it doesn't matter."  
Fenton nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course not."  
He knew he couldn't explain to Spencer why waddle was literally the worst company ever without revealing he was Gizmoduck so he settled for asking what Spencer did at Waddle.  
Spencer happily launched into an explanation of his job, which was literally just manufacturing phones.  
"So what about you two, what do you do?"  
"Oh, well I work for Scrooge McDuck in a lab with Gyro on all sorts of projects, you know? Science things but also inventing, lots of inventing actually. Gyro actually made this really cool thing, they're called lil bulb! They're designed to help you with whatever you could possibly need-"  
"Oh wow! That sounds amazing. I wish I could invent stuff Instead of assembling phones and writing code." Spencer sighed.  
"Yes, well, that's very unfortunate" Gyro said sarcastically. "Anyway, Fenton and I have other things to do."  
"Oh, okay." Spencer said, a little dejectedly.  
"It was really nice to see you" Fenton said.  
"Yeah. Uh, can I get your number? So we can keep in touch?"  
"Yeah! Absolutely!" Fenton said, pulling a pen out of his pocket and taking a scrap of paper Spencer offered him. He quickly wrote his number down and gave it back to Spencer, then he was pulled off by Gyro.  
"What was that about?" Fenton exclaimed.  
"You were giving him so much information!"  
"He's my friend! Who I haven't seen in years! We were catching up."  
"He works at Waddle? Remember what Mark Beaks did you you?"  
Fenton cringed. "He's my friend. I didn't give away anything about project Blatherskite or any other important projects like that, it doesn't matter!"  
"Well you might've if I just let you keep talking! I don't like him, he's so... touchy and happy."  
"I'm touchy, and I'm happy and you like me!"  
Gyro blushed at Fenton's word choice. No room for romance right now though. "You don't work for waddle. Besides, I treated you awfully until the Tokyolk incident."  
"But you realized your mistake, and you apologized! And you started working to make amends. Please just give Spencer a chance."  
Gyro sighed. "I'll try. Can we get food before we do anything else?"  
"Yeah, of course. Let's go check out the snack table"  
They ran into Spencer again a few minutes later.  
"So Fenton," Spencer started, leaning against a wall. "Are you seeing anyone?  
"W-well, here's the thing, you know-"  
"He's with me" Gyro said, taking Fenton's hand.  
"Oh? Really?" Spencer said, a little bit skeptically.  
"Yeah, yeah. We gotta keep it hush-hush though, you know? Dating a coworker after all..." Fenton laughed, playing along.  
"Yeah, no, of course. I just thought you'd be comfortable to share that with me by yourself Fenton" Spencer glared at Gyro, who held tighter onto Fenton's hand. "I am your best friend after all."  
"Spencer, with all due respect, I haven't seen you in years." Fenton explained.  
"So?"  
"I had other things I wanted to share with you first. My love life isn't really that important."  
"I suppose not." Spencer nods. "I'm sorry"  
"It's alright." Fenton smiled softly. "I'm going to go dance with my partner now though, let's catch up more later?"  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
Fenton lead Gyro to the part of the room where people were dancing and wrapped his arms around Gyro's neck.  
"Thanks for saving me from embarrassing myself"  
"Yes, well," Gyro let his hands rest on Fenton's waist. "What are friends for"  
Fenton laughed nervously. "Yeah"  
They swayed back and forth a bit more. "He was kind of being an asshole-" Gyro started.  
"Don't even. It's just how he is, you know"  
"Mmm. Yeah."  
"I am pretty glad I don't have to tell him that I haven't dated anyone since... that one time" Fenton shuttered.  
"Oh. Yeah"  
"This girl, when I was in, like, seventh grade? I think I was her boyfriend for a full week before she dumped me."  
"That's too bad."  
"She probably sensed that I'm gay" Fenton laughed. "I really wasn't missing out on much."  
"Do you feel like you're missing out now?"  
Fenton shrugged. "Well, right now, definitely not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm dancing with the most attractive man in the room" Fenton giggled. Gyro's face felt hot.  
"O-oh!"  
"What about you, Gyro?"  
"Well, a little bit" he frowned. "I'm dancing with the cutest guy in the room but he's not my boyfriend."  
"Well, maybe he would be, have you asked?" Fenton teased.  
"No. Fenton, would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes" Fenton smiled, pulling Gyro closer to him.  
"Also, can I kiss you?"  
"I'd be mad if you didn't."  
So Gyro carefully cupped Fenton's face and pressed his beak to Fenton's bill. It was a soft, delicate first kiss.  
"Wow" Fenton mumbled.  
"Yeah"  
That night, Gyro lay awake in his bed, thinking over the night's events. He was glad there did turn out to be room for romance that night.


End file.
